witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temptation
+ 8000 XP |Related=None |ID=4013_succubus |Type = side |Name = }}Temptation is an optional quest in Chapter IV which forces the witcher to examine his own opinion on extra-marital affairs and the value of a promise. Walkthrough As he is taking in the sights of the village of Murky Waters, Geralt is suddenly overcome by the powerful aroma of something good cooking and it seems to be emanating from the Blacksmith's house. It seems that the blacksmith recently killed a pig and his wife is now making a lovely stew with the meat. The witcher enters the house. The blacksmith's wife is inside and greets him warmly. She notices that the witcher is rather thin and offers him some food which he gladly accepts. She then asks him if his services are available for hire, which of course they are. It seems that her husband has taken up with a succubus and she can no longer tolerate the affair. She asks the witcher to collect nine portions of shimmering dust with which she plans to make a potion which will ward off the succubus and put an end to the extra-marital activities. The witcher agrees and she offers him a herbarium as a reward. He then leaves, intent on getting down to business when he is accosted by the blacksmith who has overheard the conversation. He makes a counter-proposal: the witcher should gather for him nine portions of shadow dust with which he could make a different potion which would merely put the succubus to sleep until the whole situation has blown over. Then the blacksmith could pick up where he left off with his "bit on the side" and his wife would be none the wiser. The blacksmith offers a choice of reward: a piece of red meteorite ore or 500 . Geralt must choose with whom he wants to side. Should he keep the agreement he made with the wife, or switch his allegiance to her husband and help him? Notes * Shimmering dust can be gathered from the corpses of noonwraiths which roam the fields during the day. * Shadow dust can be gathered from the corpses of devourers which roam the fields and the area outside the village at night. * Agreeing to help the Blacksmith (rather than refusing with the, "Sorry but I promised your wife" line) will get Geralt a bestiary entry for Devourers if you do not have one already. You will still be able to complete the quest for either the Blacksmith or his wife. * If you already have the required Shimmering dust when talking to the wife then you can turn it in right after agreeing to help. The Blacksmith will still talk to you after leaving the house, however right after he makes his own offer the conversation ends. Phases The Succubus The blacksmith's wife asked me to get rid of the succubus who haunts her husband. I need to kill nine noonwraiths in the field and collect shimmering dust from their hair. The smith's wife can use that dust. I should venture out into the fields and return with nine handfuls of shimmering dust collected from the hair of noonwraiths. Shimmering Dust / The Blacksmith :Wife's path: I have the shimmering dust for the blacksmith's wife. I should get it to her, but I'm still considering her husband's offer... I should take the dust to the blacksmith's wife. :Blacksmith's path: The blacksmith seems unhappy at the prospect of me banishing the succubus. He made me an offer. I need to collect nine handfuls of shadow dust from the corpses of several devourers. The blacksmith can use the dust to put the succubus to sleep for some time. A Reward / Shadow Dust : Wife's path: I gave the dust to the blacksmith's wife as agreed. In exchange, she gave me a herbarium. I have received my reward. ( + 8000 XP) :Blacksmith's path: I have the shadow dust for the blacksmith. I should deliver it, but I'm still considering his wife's offer... A Reward ::Money: The blacksmith rewarded me for my services. I hope his wife never learns about our little deal... I have received my reward. (500 + 8000 XP) ::Meteorite: The blacksmith rewarded me for my services. I hope his wife never learns about our little deal... I have received my reward. ( + 8000 XP) Videos File:Blacksmith Temptation cs:Pokišitelka de:Versuchung es:Tentación fr:La Tentation it:Tentazione hu:Kísértés pl:Kusicielka ru:Борьба_с_искушением Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests